Enigmas del Corazón
by Axlmar
Summary: Patrick es un joven que desde que recuerda ha vivido en el campo, la historia comienza cuando se mudan a Chicago, donde irá descubriendo poco a poco los secretos que su madre le ha ocultado, enigmas sobre su propio origen.
1. Chapter 1

**Enigmas del Corazón**

_**1. Mudanza a la ciudad**_

Caminaba por la calle sin detenerse, la gente pasaba a su lado sin voltear a verlo. Era una sensación nueva para él. Estaba acostumbrado a que lo vieran, e incluso que murmuraran a su paso. No podía estar más agradecido por estar en aquella ciudad tan llena de gente. Apenas había visto un par de automóviles en su vida y en ese momento cerca de él podía contar más de una docena. Aquello le parecía fantástico, no se arrepentía de estar en esa gran ciudad.

Atravesó con un brinco un charco de agua, había estado lloviendo en la mañana y el cielo amenazaba con otra. Sin embargo eso lejos de preocuparle le parecía divertido, de hecho todo en la ciudad le estaba resultado más entretenido y mucho mejor.

Pronto estuvo frente a un viejo edificio y después de saludar frugalmente al hombre que estaba en recepción, subió rápidamente las escaleras, el pasamanos de bronce lucía reluciente, si bien era un edificio viejo, por dentro no lo parecía, estaba muy bien cuidado incluso podría decirse que era lujoso. Llegó ante la puerta del apartamento 3, sacó una llave de su bolsillo pero al tratar de darle vuelta se percató de que el cerrojo no estaba echado. Sonrió con resignación, abrió la puerta y escucho una voz que provenía desde algún lugar del amplio departamento.

–¿Eres tu hijo?

–Sí mamá –respondió con cierto fastidio.

–¿Pasa algo? –preguntó –te escucho enojado.

–Mamá, tú fuiste la primera en decir que la ciudad era mucho más peligrosa que el pueblo, y eres tú quien deja la puerta abierta.

–No estaba abierta –sonó la voz.

–No de par en par –señaló el muchacho mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la dejaba en el perchero que estaba al lado de la puerta –pero no tenía el cerrojo.

–Tampoco hay que preocuparse de más –dijo la voz.

–¿Estás en la cocina? –preguntó el hijo.

–Sí, ven, quiero que pruebes algo.

El muchacho sonrió, su madre no iba a cambiar nunca, siempre iba a ser despreocupada y algo temeraria, y él definitivamente tampoco quería que cambiara. Lo único que siempre le había agradado del pueblo era ver a su madre contenta. Entró a la cocina y miró a su madre que había dejado su marca por todo el lugar, había harina hasta debajo de los muebles. Nunca había averiguado como ella conseguía ensuciar todo así hiciera dos simples huevos estrellados.

–Prueba esto –le dijo su mamá estirando la mano con una cuchara llena de algún tipo de salsa.

El joven se acercó y probó lo que su madre le ofrecía.

–Sabe bien –comentó –¿Qué es todo esto?

–Pastelitos –contestó ella muy divertida.

–Eso puedo ver –mencionó él con un dejo de resignación–, más bien quiero saber para quien hiciste tantos, parece que quieres alimentar a un regimiento con ellos. ¿Es que acaso tengo que recordarte que solo somos tú y yo?

–No, no tienes que recordarme nada –dijo ella –y no, no son para nosotros.

–Ah ¿no?

–No –señaló la mujer –son un obsequio.

–¿Obsequio? –preguntó intrigado –¿Se puede saber para quién?

–Pues eso si es una sorpresa, el día de hoy tenemos una invitación.

–Espera –el muchacho se sentó en una silla que había en la cocina –pensé que no conocías a nadie en la ciudad.

–Ah, te equivocas.

–Nunca has mencionado que conozcas a alguien aquí –le refutó su hijo.

–Que nunca lo haya hecho no quiere decir que no conozca a alguien, porque si conozco, y desde hace mucho tiempo, antes de que tú nacieras.

–¿Por qué nunca he visto a nadie que te visite?

–Si los conoces, pero eras muy pequeño en aquel entonces, no lo recuerdas.

El joven se levantó de la silla y después miró inquisitivamente a su madre. Nunca le había parecido una desconocida, pero en ese momento la sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos le indicaban que había muchas cosas sobre ella que estaban lejos de su conocimiento.

–¿También yo estoy invitado?

–¿Por qué lo preguntas? –inquirió su madre –¿es que acaso en un día has logrado conseguirte una novia en la ciudad?

–¡Mamá! –exclamó el muchacho un poco sonrojado.

–Sólo preguntaba –dijo ella muy divertida.

–No, no he conseguido nada –respondió él –, espero que esta noche no hables de mi vida amorosa con tus amigos.

–¿Me lo estás prohibiendo? –preguntó ella –Porque entonces estás cortando la mitad de temas de los que quería hablar con ellos.

El muchacho abrió la boca con indignación y su mamá comenzó a reír con fuerzas.

–¡Oh! No temas –continúo la mujer –¿es que acaso te he puesto en ridículo alguna vez?

–Pues…–vaciló el chico.

–Está bien, mejor no contestes –dijo ella con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

–Bueno voy a mi cuarto –mencionó él.

Se acercó a su mamá y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Después tomó un pastelito y se lo llevó a la boca.

–¡Uy! –dijo él –¿estás segura de querer llevar esto de regalo? Te aconsejaría que lo llevaras junto con remedio para el estómago.

–¡No seas grosero! –dijo su mamá riendo.

El muchacho se acabó el pastelito camino a su habitación. Todo allí era un caos, había cajas acumuladas unas sobre otras, y las que estaban abiertas parecía que algo había explotado dentro. Tomó una que estaba sobre la cama y empezó a acomodar lo que había dentro en diferentes cajones. El cuarto era amplio y estaba bien iluminado, algo que le gustaba a él. Desde la ventana alcanzaba a ver la calle, aunque su madre le había dicho que necesitaría cortinas, él pensaban que aunque las tuviera no las usaría nunca, siempre las mantendría abiertas.

El resto de la tarde la pasó acomodando lo que había dentro de las cajas, a media tarde la lluvia que había amenazado se soltó, primero con fuerza y después más tenue, las gotas salpicaban los vidrios de la ventana. El muchacho se asomó hacía la calle y vio como mucha gente corría a refugiarse por las inclemencias del tiempo. Él sólo sonrió, incluso la lluvia era más agradable allí.

Cuando sólo le quedaban por desempacar dos cajas se encontró con una caja llena de libros. La mitad de ellos eran nuevos, al menos para él, porque los habían adquirido antes de partir para la ciudad. Y pues la mayoría eran libros de segunda mano. Sin embargo el muchacho los había empacado con mucho cuidado y estaba repitiendo el mismo procedimiento en ese momento que los estaba desempacando, los abría podría decirse que hasta con cariño, los limpiaba con un paño suave y después los acomodaba en un librero que estaba a un lado de su viejo escritorio que había sido llevado desde el pueblo hasta la ciudad. Para cuando había terminado de acomodarlos, ya había oscurecido y había tenido que prender la luz de la habitación. Miró durante varios minutos el librero ya repleto de libros, se sentía feliz de estar allí, sabía que no se arrepentiría por la mudanza.

Su mamá llamó a la puerta y le hizo recordar del compromiso de esa noche, había pasado tanto tiempo ordenando su cuarto que se le había olvidado. Después de gritarle a través de la puerta que no tardaba en salir, entró al cuarto de baño para asearse y estar listo a tiempo. Poco tiempo después salió y se encontró con su madre quien usaba un exquisito vestido que no recordaba haber visto antes, ella se miraba al espejo y sonreía. El muchacho se sintió un poco intimidado, por segunda ocasión en tan sólo un día su propia madre le parecía alguien a quien no conocía.

–¡Ah! –exclamó su madre al verlo –no te vi. Vámonos que se nos hace tarde.

–¿Iremos caminando?

–Claro que no –dijo ella tomando la canastilla donde había acomodado los pastelillos que había hecho ese día –hace rato llegó el carro.

¿Carro? Se preguntó el joven, ¿desde cuándo tenían dinero para gastar en un carro de sitio?, sin embargo veía tan feliz a su madre que prefirió guardarse sus preguntas, tomó su chaqueta y siguió a su mamá hasta la entrada del edificio donde no había un carro de sitio sino un lujoso carro con chofer. Este abrió la puertezuela para que su madre subiera, él la siguió aumentando las preguntas a sus pensamientos.

El carro condujo por toda la ciudad, los altos edificios y los comercios dejaron de verse en el paisaje, de pronto vio que entraban en una zona residencial, donde hermosos jardines engalanaban las enormes mansiones que estaban apostadas una al lado de la otra, por más que pensaba no podía deducir a qué tipo de gente conocía su madre en esa parte de la ciudad.

El chofer giró el volante e ingresó el automóvil en una de las lujosas residencias, el joven miró los cuidados jardines adornados además de las diferentes flores por estatuas de mármol y algunas fuentes. El carro se detuvo frente a la puerta de entrada, tanto él como su madre bajaron del automóvil. Allí los recibió un mayordomo.

–Bienvenidos. Los esperan –dijo con mucha solemnidad.

Después los guío hasta un salón donde una pareja estaba sentada, la mujer al verlos se levantó y abrazó a su madre.

–Candy –exclamó ella –pensé que no volvería a verte.


	2. Chapter 2

_**2. Noche en vela**_

La cena había transcurrido sin muchos incidentes. El joven había estado presente sin intervenir mucho en la conversación. El amigo de su madre era alto y extremadamente elegante, su esposa era una mujer delicada y de apariencia fina. Aunque los había escuchado durante horas hablar acerca de sus años del colegio, él seguía sin entender cómo era posible que su mamá, una persona sencilla y que tenía años viviendo en un diminuto pueblo tuviera tales amistades.

No obstante era evidente que se conocían muy bien, y tal vez con un poco de celos pudo comprobar que sabían cosas sobre ella que él desconocía. Él sabía que su madre era enfermera, pero jamás se había imaginado que había estudiado en un prestigioso colegio de Londres.

La noche que parecía haber sido corta para los adultos, para él había sido todo lo contario, si, era bueno escuchar a su mamá reír, pero los nombres que salían a colación eran nombres que él jamás había escuchado y por lo tanto aquello le resultaba información innecesaria y lo que hablaban sobre su propia madre no le agradaba mucho.

–Vaya que el tiempo pasa volando cuando se está contento –mencionó el hombre elegante.

–Archie, hace tanto que no nos veíamos que teníamos tanto de que hablar –apuntó Candy –esto ha sido maravilloso.

–Debiste avisarnos que vendrías a vivir a Chicago nuevamente –Archie sonreía –¿le has dicho a alguien más?

–No –respondió la rubia mujer –y apreciaría mucho que no se lo dijeras a…

–¿Es que vas a ocultárselo? –inquirió la esposa de Archie.

–Annie –dijo Candy con resignación –es que…

–Entiendo –comentó ella –sé que las cosas no han resultado de la forma en que se esperaba.

–Confío en que guardaran el secreto.

–Esto es Chicago ¿sabes? –interrumpió Archie –no vas a poder esconderte para siempre.

–Lo sé. Pero mientras sea posible lo intentaré.

–Quédense a dormir aquí esta noche –les sugirió Annie –además mañana llegan nuestros hijos.

–No los he visto desde que eran unos bebés –dijo Candy.

–Entonces no puedes despreciar la oferta –aseguró Annie sonriendo.

A pesar de que el lugar era muy elegante, estaba repleto de lujos, él no se sentía bien allí, la cama era cómoda, pero no podía dormir. Se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana, le sorprendió ver el gran jardín que se veía desde allí. Ni aun estando allí mirando todas esas cosas podía decir con precisión cuánto dinero tenía esa gente y se preguntaba una y otra vez cómo era que su madre los conocía.

Salió del cuarto, con la idea de que si daba un paseo por los alrededores cuando regresara sería capaz de conciliar el sueño. El pasillo de la lujosa mansión estaba muy oscuro, no se escuchaba ningún ruido cerca, él recordaba que había algunos adornos y estatuas a lo largo del mismo, así que con cautela decidió caminar por el centro para no tropezar con algo.

Los pasos resonaban en las paredes, el siguió derecho hasta que se topó con un ventanal que daba a otra parte del jardín, se quedó unos minutos contemplando una de las muchas fuentes que había a lo largo del mismo. Sonrió para sí, tenía que regresar a su habitación, no podía deambular toda la noche por los pasillos. Iba a regresar sobre sus pasos cuando alcanzó a escuchar unas voces que provenían de la recamara más próxima.

–Estoy preocupado por Candy –sonó una voz que en seguida el muchacho supo que era del amigo de su madre

–Yo también –le respondió la voz que reconoció era de la esposa de aquel hombre.

–No quiere que nadie más sepa que ha regresado a la ciudad, pensé que después de tantos años habría cambiado de opinión –comentó Archie.

–Yo la miraba tratando de deducir si ahora si iba a ser capaz de decirnos la verdad –señaló su esposa.

–Yo a quien miraba era a su hijo.

El joven contuvo la respiración, ¿por qué razón podría ese tal Archibald Cornwell estar interesado en él?

–Es muy guapo –dijo Annie –, su cabello rizado y rubio se parece mucho a ella. Sólo los ojos son azules en vez de verdes.

–Sí, es lo que te iba a decir, en cierta manera quería conocer a su hijo, pensaba que podría saber…

–¿Quién era su padre con sólo mirarlo?

–Sí –Archie lanzó una pequeña risa de resignación –tal vez fue una tonta idea.

–Deberemos atenernos a lo que ella quiera decirnos.

–Y sí…

–Se lo que estás pensando –la voz de la mujer sonaba molesta –no voy a permitir que la hostigues con preguntas innecesarias, cuando ella se sienta cómoda para hablar lo hará, mientras tanto no la molestemos más, su vida no ha sido fácil y lo último que espera de sus amigos es que seamos precisamente nosotros quien remueva las viejas heridas.

–Pero…

–No, no y no, no hay peros que valgan, ¿entendiste?

–Es que…

–Querido por favor, no le hagamos más difícil su estancia en la ciudad, acaba de regresar y bien sabes que en cuanto la familia se entere no la va dejar tranquila.

–Está bien, seguiré tu consejo.

–Promételo Archie –dijo su esposa.

–Sí, lo prometo.

–Entonces no se hable más.

La habitación quedó muda, la pareja de esposos se habrían dormido, en el pasillo sólo la respiración del muchacho se alcanza a escuchar y él se había quedado tan inmóvil como las estatuas que estaban apostadas a lo largo del pasillo.

Aquella plática que había escuchado le había despertado una vieja idea… Desde que recordaba había preguntado por su padre, su mamá se había limitado a responderle que había sido un hombre muy bueno, durante muchos años, esa respuesta le había sido suficiente. En parte lo había sido porque nunca había necesitado de un padre, ella siempre lo había mantenido y le había dado más cariño de lo que muchos niños con ambos padres llegan a tener en toda su vida. Sin embargo ahora comenzaba a entender porque su madre se había mostrado renuente a ir a la ciudad. ¿Es que acaso su padre aún estaba vivo? ¿Esas personas tan elegantes lo conocían? Una parte de él quería quedarse allí pero otra quería averiguar más. Pero no podía quedarse en el pasillo, tenía que regresar a su habitación. No para dormir, porque sabía que aunque se fuera a la cama no conciliaría el sueño.

Regresó en medio de la oscuridad y dos veces equivocó el camino antes de encontrar la puerta de su cuarto. Entró rápidamente a ella como si con eso se hubiera borrado su caminata nocturna. Una vez dentro prendió la lámpara de noche que había a un lado de la cama. Pero no se acostó, paseó de un lado para otro por más de media hora. El reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana. Un rato más y el sol saldría.

La felicidad que había sentido esa mañana se estaba desvaneciendo, tanto tiempo se había obligado a no pensar en su padre y en ese momento no podía pensar sino en él.

Se detuvo delante del espejo, quien le devolvió la imagen de un muchacho alto y un poco desgarbado, esto le hizo acercarse más. Su cabello rizado y rubio como el de su madre, pero sus ojos no, sus ojos eran azules… siempre eran ellos quienes delataban el origen de su padre. En algún punto de su vida había odiado que sus ojos fueran tan diferentes a los de ella. Porque le hacían preguntarse de quien los había obtenido. Se miró por varios minutos.

–Patrick –dijo en voz alta –te vas a volver loco.

Suspiró, movió la cabeza con resignación y después se metió en la cama, como quiera que fuera la identidad de su padre había sido algo que nunca había conocido, y pasarse la noche en vela no le iba a traer las respuestas que sólo su madre sabía. Tal vez más adelante podría averiguar más sobre su vida.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Los hermanos Cornwell**

Al día siguiente Patrick se sentía muy cansado, no había podido conciliar el sueño, estar en aquella fastuosa mansión le estaba volviendo loco, quería salir de allí lo antes posible, pero sabía que su madre iba a querer quedarse todo el fin de semana. Cuando salió de su habitación no deseaba hablar con nadie así que en lugar de ir hacía el comedor donde estaban tomando el desayuno caminó al jardín. El aire frío le pegaba en la cara, se sentó en una de las bancas de piedra y miró el cielo nublado, ese día llovería de nuevo. Entonces lanzó un suspiro.

–Hola –le saludó una voz detrás de él.

El muchacho volvió la cabeza y se encontró con un chico de cabello negro elegantemente ataviado y ojos azules.

–No te había visto antes –le dijo al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado –¿quién eres?

–Mi nombre es Patrick –contestó el chico.

–Creo que no había escuchado hablar de ti, ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

–Soy invitado del Sr. Cornwell.

–El Sr. Cornwell es mi padre –dijo con orgullo el muchacho –mi nombre es Alistear Cornwell. ¿Así que dices que mi padre te invitó?

–Realmente la invitada es mi madre.

–¿Quién es tu madre? –inquirió el muchacho con interés.

–Es Candice White.

–¿Eres hijo de la tía Candy?

–¿Tía Candy? –preguntó alzando la ceja Patrick

–Sí, ella es prima de mi padre, ¿es que no lo sabías?

–Espera –mencionó Patrick –¿dices que mi mamá y tu papá son primos?

–Sí… me parece raro que no conozcas esto.

Alistear sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura, y después miró a Patrick con detenimiento.

–Lo que quiere decir que nosotros somos primos también.

–¿Estás seguro de lo que me dices? –preguntó Patrick –porque eso significaría que mi madre tiene familia. Y yo pensé que ella era huérfana.

Alistear miró a Patrick y después cambió su expresión.

–En verdad no lo sabías… por un momento pensé que estabas bromeando conmigo.

–Toda mi vida la he pasado en un pueblo lejos de todo, créeme me resulta difícil pensar en que tengo una familia de la que no sabía nada.

Patrick se quedó callado, la noche anterior acerca de su padre y ahora sobre una familia de la que no sabía nada, ¿es que su madre le había mentido toda su vida?

–Ali – una melodiosa voz despertó a Patrick de sus cavilaciones.

–¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas así? –observó Alistear.

–Hermanito –una chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules como los de Alistear se tomó del brazo del muchacho –estoy aburrida… y él ¿quién es?

–Es Patrick, hijo de la tía Candy.

–Oh , ¿en serio?, Hola Pat..

–Disculpa a mi hermana, suele acortar los nombres de todos –dijo Alistear –ella es Edna.

–Pareces algo distraído Pat, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

–No pasa nada –mintió Patrick –es que..

–Creo que lo que pasa con Patrick es que no sabía que la tía Candy tenía familiares.

–¿Bromeas? –río Edna –La tía Candy no solo tiene familia sino que es parte de una de las familias más importantes de Chicago. Ella es heredera de los Andley.

–Eso no puede ser cierto –refutó el chico rubio –toda la vida hemos vivido de forma humilde, si mi madre fuera heredera de una familia rica no habríamos vivido así.

–No te estamos queriendo tomar el pelo –agregó Alistear –es verdad, es más tu mamá aparece en el libro familiar.

–Ven, síguenos –le dijo Edna al tiempo que lo jalaba del brazo.

Patrick siguió a los hermanos Cornwell hasta la biblioteca de la lujosa mansión.

–Mira –Edna le pasó un libro grueso con una pasta de cuero.

El muchacho abrió el libro y comenzó a pasar por distintos nombres de los cuales no reconocía a ninguno.

–Esos son los ancestros, ve casi al final –le sugirió Alistear.

Patrick adelantó las páginas hasta llegar a las últimas páginas donde encontró la foto de su madre cuando era joven. Y leyó bajó la imagen "Candice White Andley" su foto aparecía junto a la imagen del joven Sr. Cornwell y otros dos muchachos.

–Él es el tío Stear, me llamaron Alistear por él –dijo el joven Cornwell –él murió en la gran guerra ¿sabes?

–Y cómo puedes ver aquí está la tía Candy –apuntó Edna.

–No puedo creerlo –mencionó Patrick –yo siempre creí que mi mamá era huérfana.

–Bueno la historia es muy larga y poco hablan de ello, sin embargo yo soy una excelente investigadora –dijo Edna muy ufana –Verás, la tía Candy era huérfana tal como dices, una vez escuché hablar a la tía Eliza al respecto, decía algo de que tu mamá había sido su sirvienta, así que me puse a investigar, y efectivamente, tu mamá llegó como dama de compañía de la tía Eliza, pero tiempo después el tío Abuelo William la adoptó como hija de los Andley. Desde entonces ella no ha dejado de serlo…

–Pero mi mamá…

–La única forma en que ella puede dejar de ser una Andley es que el tío Abuelo la repudie…. Y hasta donde yo tengo conocimiento eso no ha sucedido.

–Es que no entiendo…

–Patrick –añadió Alistear –eres heredero de una gran fortuna, eres el descendiente directo de los Andley.

Patrick miró el nombre de su madre otra vez y entonces se quedó petrificado, acababa de notar que su madre utilizaba el mismo apellido de soltera, el apellido que él tenía. "Patrick White", ¿Qué quería decir eso? Siempre había pensado que su papá se apellidaba White y que él ostentaba su apellido. De repente sintió que el aire le faltaba.

–Te ves algo pálido –dijo Edna –¿te sientes bien?

–No, no me siento bien –comentó.

–¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás enojado porque tía Candy te ocultó a tu familia?

–No lo molestes con tus preguntas –le aconsejó Alistear.

–Pues no se siente bien –refutó Edna –y pues…

Los hermanos siguieron discutiendo mientras que Patrick trataba de asimilar todo lo que su madre le había ocultado no sólo le había mentido sobre su familia, también sobre su padre y el apellido. Mientras pensaba alcanzó a escuchar partes de la conversación que sostenían los hermanos Cornwell. Palabras como "yo he investigado" y "la tía Eliza me lo dijo" llegaron a sus oídos. Entonces sonrió para sí.

–Edna –dijo finalmente Patrick –¿crees que podrías ayudarme?

–¿En que podría ayudarte?

–Por lo que escucho, sabes mucho de la historia de la familia.

–Bueno, podría decirse que sí.

–Siempre se está metiendo en los asuntos de los demás –señaló Alister.

–Llámalo como quieras, pero siempre soy la primera en enterarme de todo lo que sucede en la familia.

–En eso tienes razón, si Patrick, si quieres saber algo de la familia la persona correcta es mi hermana.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

Patrick miró con indecisión unos minutos, pero finalmente habló.

–Quiero que me ayudes a descubrir quién es mi padre.


	4. Chapter 4

_**4. La familia Andley**_

Pasó más de una semana desde los días que pasaron en la mansión Cornwell, Patrick había iniciado sus clases motivo por el cual se habían trasladado a la ciudad, para él todo estaba resultando nuevo y diferente, hasta el momento había estudiado con un tutor particular quien lo había promovido para estudiar en el colegio más importante de Chicago, mismo donde Alistear Cornwell estudiaba también.

Los dos muchachos se habían encontrado el primer día de clases y desde entonces iban juntos a todas partes.

–Es la escuela más importante de la ciudad –le había informado Alistear a Patrick –, aquí sólo vienen los hijos de las familias aristocráticas

A Patrick le habría gustado pensar que él con su esfuerzo se había ganado el lugar en el colegio, pero después de averiguar que él era el heredero de la familia más acaudalada de la ciudad le resultaba difícil hacer tal estamento. Una de las cosas buenas de estar en la escuela era que había podido seguir indagando sobre la familia. Edna hacía su aparición de vez en vez y le platicaba sobre todo lo relacionado con los Andley.

–El tío Neal se casó con una mujer de la alta sociedad –Edna le había dicho –sin embargo es bien sabido que sostiene romances con varias mujeres.

–No deberías de decir esas cosas –le había reprendido Alistear.

–¡Oh por favor! No te pongas en el mismo supuesto que nuestros padres que evitan hablar de estas cosas porque no vayan a mancillar nuestros castos oídos, creo que es peor enterarse de estas cosas por terceros que por nuestra propia familia.

–Tienes razón Edna –Patrick sentía que él se estaría ahorrando muchos problemas si su madre hubiera sido más honesta con él -, creo que lo peor son las mentiras, al menos si uno conoce a los demás así sean defectos sabremos cómo defendernos de ataques externos.

–Me comienzas a preocupar –dijo Alister –sonaste justo como la tía Elroy

–¿La tía abuela a la que todos tienen miedo? –inquirió Patrick

–No todos –respondió Edna –ya está muy grande y últimamente muy enferma apenas y sale de casa

–Es una pena –mencionó Alister con un dejo de sarcasmo.

Patrick no pudo evitar reír, los hermanos Cornwell no podían ser más diferentes, rara vez estaban de acuerdo en algo, solían pelear todo el tiempo. Y él se estaba acostumbrando a sus peleas continuas.

–Muy bien, entonces el tío Neal ¿tiene hijos?

–No, al menos con su esposa, aunque las malas lenguas dicen que tiene alguno por allí regado.

–¿Y que hay sobre la tía Eliza?

–Es la más venenosa de todas –apuntó Alistear -, además de que está un poco loca.

–No está loca –refutó Edna –eso lo inventaron los mayores.

–¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

–Porque si dicen que está loca, sus palabras carecerían de veracidad, y créeme es la única que habla de lo que ha sucedido con la familia, es mejor para los ancianos hacerla creer loca para que nadie la escuche o la tome en cuenta.

–¿Entonces? –volvió a preguntar Patrick.

–La tía Eliza conoce muy bien a la familia, y a veces si he de admitir que le pone de su cosecha –comentó Edna –ella se casó con un rico banquero de apellido Spillman, ahora es Eliza Spillman, tiene tres hijos.

–Todos odiosos y pretenciosos –mencionó Alistear

–Y primos de nosotros –aclaró Edna.

–Ni tan cercanos, más bien lejanos –apuntó su hermano.

–¿Me dejas hablar?

–Bien, pero si vas a hacerlo, da todos los detalles.

–Bueno, como mencionó Alistear, son primos lejanos pero aun así forman parte de los Andley y la tía Elroy los tiene en alta estima, por cierto uno de ellos está en su escuela ¿no se lo has presentado Ali?

–No –dijo él –¿sabes por qué? Porque eso significaría que le tengo que hablar y no pienso hacerlo. Y deja de llamarme Ali.

–Bueno si escuchas el apellido Spillman va a ser él.

–¿Y qué más? –quiso saber Patrick

–Pues está el tío abuelo William –dijo Edna –él no se ha casado, pero está comprometido con una bella mujer.

–Que le escogió la tía Elroy –comentó Alistear.

–En fin, este sería su segundo compromiso, de acuerdo a lo que me ha comentado tía Eliza, hace unos 15 años estuvo comprometido, pero algo salió mal y no se casó.

–¿No sabes que pudo haber sido? –preguntó Patrick.

–Ni idea, ni siquiera a ella le gusta hablar sobre ese tema.

–¿Alguna vez han hablado algo sobre mí? –quiso saber el chico rubio.

–La tía Eliza sabe que existes…

–Deberías de decirle como se expresa de él para que sepa a qué atenerse – le sugirió Alistear.

–La tía Eliza, suele llamarte –Edna dudó unos segundos –"pobre bastardo"

–¡Vaya! –exclamó Patrick un poco desilusionado.

–Ella una vez me dijo que conoció a tu padre, pero la verdad creo que se le escapó, porque todos evitan hablar del tema… ella me dijo algo sobre que la tía Elroy corrió a la tía Candy

–¿La tía Elroy? –inquirió con interés Patrick.

–Sí…

–Ella es la clave –mencionó emocionado el chico rubio –ella debe saber quién es mi padre.

–¿Y piensas que te lo va a decir así porque sí? –Alistear alzó una ceja –ella no suelta prenda… es la mujer que se ha hecho famosa incluso en nuestro círculo por ser capaz de guardar secretos.

–Durante un tiempo dijeron que el tío Abuelo William era un hombre viejo y enfermo –le informó Edna.

–Pero él es sólo unos años más grande que nuestros padres.

–¿Y sabes durante cuantos años guardo ese secreto? –preguntó Edna que no esperaba respuesta de su pregunta –más de 15 años

–Querer sacarle una verdad a la tía Elroy de algo que quiere ocultar será algo casi imposible –comentó Alistear.

–Sería más fácil encontrar una aguja en un pajar.

Patrick suspiró, sabía que conocer la verdad sería difícil pero jamás se imaginó que una familia fuera capaz de guardar tantos secretos.

–¿Pero no han escuchado nombres o algo así? –preguntó Patrick.

–No –respondió Edna –, pero no te preocupes, yo creo que sería bueno hablar con la tía Eliza, ella debe saber más de lo que nos ha dicho. Pero eso implicaría ciertos sacrificios de su parte.

–¿Cómo qué? –quiso saber Patrick.

–Como hacerse amigos de David.

–¡Oh! No –exclamó Alistear –de ese pesado.

–Sí –dijo Edna –no me importa lo mal que te llevas con él, pero es hijo de la tía Eliza y es posible que él también tenga más información que nosotros.

Para Patrick tanta información sobre sus parientes a los que no conocía todavía resultaba un poco sobrecogedor, podía imaginarse a un tío Neal del cual solo conocía el nombre en un tugurio con varias mujeres a su alrededor, a una pobre anciana postrada en cama pero aun así mandándoles a los demás que hacer y que no, a un tío abuelo joven y a una tía Eliza loca y con un montón de información. Tal vez lo mejor era hablar directamente con su madre.

Esa noche en la cena, Patrick tomó los alimentos muy nervioso, no quería decirle a su madre todo lo que ya sabía, pero tampoco quería seguir ocultándole algo tan importante a ella. No quería hacerle lo mismo que ella le había hecho.

–Mamá –le dijo finalmente cuando obtuvo el valor para hacerlo.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Candy sonriente como siempre.

–¿Sabes? Alistear…

–¿El hijo de Archie?

–Sí, él… me ha platicado cosas e ideas que tiene

–¿Sobre la escuela?

–No, no tiene nada que ver con la escuela… es sobre la familia Andley

–¡Oh! –dijo ella sin mostrar más sorpresa

–Me ha dicho… que él y yo somos primos.

–¿Cuándo te dijo eso? –quiso saber

–El fin de semana –dijo él algo avergonzado.

–Sabía que tarde o temprano te lo dirían una vez estando aquí… no pensé que sería tan rápido y mucho menos que me lo ocultarías.

–Hablando de ocultar.

–Nunca fue mi intención ocultarte mi relación con los Andley, pero créeme, hablar de ellos nunca ha sido fácil, y desde hace mucho tiempo que he vivido lejos de su poder y de su encanto

–¿Él me ha dicho la verdad? –inquirió Patrick.

–Sí y no –respondió Candy –hace un tiempo yo fui hija adoptiva de los Andley pero eso terminó antes de que tú nacieras, por eso no podemos decir que estemos emparentados.

–¿Entonces?

–No, no somos parte de los Andley, y es mejor que se lo digas así a Alistear, él puede tener una falsa impresión y sólo podrías meterte en problemas.

–Pero y…

–¿Te ha faltado algo en este tiempo? –preguntó su madre –¿Crees que hubieras sido más feliz por pertenecer a los Andley?.

Patrick pensó en el tío juerguista, la tía abuela rígida, la tía loca y el tío abuelo que había pasado oculto durante años.

–No, no lo creo –dijo finalmente.

–Es por eso que no te lo mencioné antes –señaló Candy –de todos ellos solo Archie es con quien he seguido manteniendo contacto, él siempre fue como un hermano, cuido de mí y me ayudó en momentos difíciles, pero aunque nos veamos así, no dejamos de ser solo amigos. Sé que te gustaría tener una gran familia, pero pues sólo somos los dos. ¿Te decepciona?

–No, siempre ha sido así, ¿por qué habría de decepcionarme?

–Me alegro que pienses así, en cuanto a Alistear, él es un buen muchacho, no ha conocido el dolor ni la necesidad, tener a un amigo como tú le hará mucho provecho, si él quiere tratarte como primo o hermano, déjalo que así sea. Ambos van a salir beneficiados de esa relación.

–Está bien –dijo Patrick.

Esa noche Patrick fue a dormir con más preguntas que respuestas, tenía que averiguar qué había pasado cuando su madre lo iba a tener, y que relación tenía la identidad de su padre con el hecho de que la tía Elroy hubiera corrido a su madre de la familia Andley.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. La tía Loca.**

Muy a pesar de Alistear, al menos así le pareció a Patrick, los siguientes días buscaron en el colegio a David Spillman, el primo "muy lejano" añadiría Alistear, de ambos.

−Es el colmo –dijo Alistear cuando había pasado una semana y no lo encontraban.

−¿Estás seguro que estudia aquí? –preguntó Patrick

−Claro que estoy seguro además Edna te lo dijo ¿no?

Patrick asintió con la cabeza, y hasta el momento Edna no le había mentido ni una sola vez.

−¿Sabes que es lo más extraño?

−¿Qué? –quiso saber Patrick.

−Que ese David siempre anda al acecho de lo que hago o dejo de hacer, y ahora que lo ando buscando parece que se lo trago la tierra.

−¿No tiene amigos?

−Yo que se –mencionó Alistear −¿tengo cara de amigo de ese idiota?

−No sabría decírtelo –añadió Patrick –porque no tengo idea de cómo sea ese "idiota".

−Sí, ponte de su lado, espera a que lo conozcas y me darás la razón.

−Edna no cree que sea tan idiota…

−Si lo cree –señaló Alistear –sólo que no quiere admitirlo.

Patrick dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. Alistear le lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria.

−Tú y mi hermanita se llevan de maravilla, me gustaría tener un aliado para variar.

−Tú también me caes bien –dijo Patrick –pero me gustaría comprobar lo idiota que ese Spillman para no hablar sin conocimiento de causa.

−Créeme cuando digo que David Spillman es un idiota, es porque es un idiota…

−¿Qué te traes con David? –preguntó un muchacho mal encarado.

−Ahh, hola Nat… −saludó Alistear.

−No me saludes así, antes dime que te traes con mi amigo.

−¿Con David? –inquirió Alistear con una sonrisa torcida en la cara.

−Sí, con él.

−Pues que hace varios días que no lo veo… ¿sabes dónde rayos se metió?

−Pues está enfermo ¿es que no lo sabías? ¿Y te dices su primo?

Alistear abrió la boca y Patrick intuyó que iba a decir que eran prácticamente desconocidos, lo cual no le servía mucho para la situación.

−Lo siento, no lo sabíamos –se apresuró a contestar Patrick −¿sabes si está en casa?

−¿Te vas a acercar?

−No tiene nada de malo ir a visitar a un enfermo ¿no? –comentó Patrick.

Alister hizo un mohín de disgusto cuando escuchó a Patrick, pero no le dijo nada.

−Sí está en su casa… y si van a ir, sería bueno que le llevaran estos apuntes –Nat les pasó unos papeles –y pues le dicen que se mejore.

Nat caminó por lo largo del pasillo, dejando a los dos muchachos solos.

−Bueno, ahora sabemos la razón de porque no está aquí –mencionó Patrick.

−Esto no me agrada nada, eso de visitar enfermos no es lo mío.

−No te preocupes, yo voy solo si no quieres ir… sólo dime dónde se encuentra la casa de David.

−¿Estás loco? –exclamó Alistear −¿crees que te voy a dejar ir solo? Si lo hago Edna me mata, además de que iría con el chisme con mis papás de que te estamos ayudando a averiguar… bueno lo que tú ya sabes…

−¿Sería malo?

−Pues como dice Edna, si no nos han querido decir nada hasta el momento es porque hay algo turbio… es muy al estilo Andley, hacer ese tipo de cosas.

−Está bien entonces, vamos a la salida.

Alistear hizo cara de resignación, pero no se negó. Las dos horas que faltaban para que finalizaran las clases a Patrick se le hicieron eternas, cuando sonó la campana de salida, tomó con rapidez sus cosas y salió del salón para encontrarse con su primo que caminaba parsimoniosamente por el pasillo como atrasando lo más posible la tarea que se habían puesto.

−Apúrate –le apremió Patrick.

−Te lo repito, si supieras como son los Spillman, no estarías tan ansioso para ir a visitarlos.

−Ahh, a veces la ignorancia es una bendición –señaló Patrick con un dejo de sarcasmo.

Cuando los dos muchachos llegaron frente a la mansión Spillman, Patrick pudo notar lo elegante del lugar. Alistear tocó a la puerta y un hombre de aspecto adusto atendió. Después de hacerlos pasar al recibidor, los dejó un momento solos.

−El mayordomo de los Spillman, es un hombre muy serio, pocas veces lo he visto hablar, apenas y dirige unas cuantas palabras.

−Qué raro, eso de los mayordomos –observó Patrick –nunca había tenido que tratar con servidumbre, en casa mi madre se encarga de todo.

−Aún no puedo creer que la tía Candy se haya apartado de todo, es muy raro.

−Pues… para mí ha sido mi vida, no he conocido otra cosa –agregó Patrick.

−Buenas tardes –les interrumpió una mujer muy hermosa, que iba opulentamente vestida.

−Tía Eliza buenas tardes –saludó Alistear.

−Alistear Conrwell, eso sí que es una sorpresa –dijo la mujer –pasa "sobrino".

Patrick le dio un codazo a Alistear.

−Tía, quería presentarle a alguien…

−¿A mí? –dijo ella sonriendo.

−Sí, él es…

−Creo que conoce a mi madre –se adelantó Patrick.

Por primera vez Eliza lo miró con detenimiento, sus ojos castaños lo recorrieron de pies a cabeza y la expresión en su cara cambió.

−Esta sí que es una sorpresa –señaló la mujer –el mismo hijo de Candy en mi casa. ¿Desde cuándo lo conoces?

−Desde hace un tiempo –agregó Alistear –es mi compañero de escuela.

−¿Mi David también lo conoce? –preguntó con interés.

−No estoy seguro –dijo Alistear –no tenemos clases con él. Pero es posible que lo haya visto por la escuela.

−Él está enfermo en este momento… tiene fiebre y no ha podido salir de la cama.

−Le traemos los apuntes de la escuela –dijo Patrick.

−Que atento de tu parte –Eliza se acercó al muchacho y lo tomó del brazo –supongo que se quedaran a cenar.

Alistear frunció el entrecejo, pero Patrick sonrió.

−Por supuesto señora Spillman.

−No, no, no… no me digas así, llámame Tía Eliza, ¿si sabes que eres mi sobrino?

−Sí, algo me han comentado –observó Patrick.

Eliza los guío al comedor y allí les sirvieron la cena…

−Y el tío ¿dónde está? –preguntó Alistear.

−Está de viaje en New York –dijo Eliza –se llevó a Robin y a Samuel con él. Sólo David no pudo acompañarlo porque se enfermó, así que su visita me ha venido de maravilla, comer con alguien es mejor que hacerlo sola.

−Me hubiera gustado conocerlos –añadió Patrick.

−Los conocerás, no te preocupes… pero dime, y tu madre ¿dónde está viviendo ella?

−Aquí en Chicago –mencionó Patrick.

−¿Está en Chicago? –preguntó Eliza.

−Sí, vivimos en un departamento cerca del liceo.

−Desconocía que ella había regresado, eso es interesante.

−De hecho estamos aquí por mí, porque ingresé a la escuela.

Por el contrario de lo que Patrick había esperado, la tía Eliza había realizado un interrogatorio exhaustivo acerca de su vida, él apenas y había podido preguntar algo a ella. Patrick, le habló sobre su vida en el campo, sobre su tutor y la tranquilidad en la que había vivido durante tantos años.

Al igual que había sucedido con los chicos Cornwell la tía Eliza parecía sorprendida de que él no hubiera sabido nada de los Andley hasta hacía poco tiempo, después de su llegada a Chicago.

−Pero ¿Por qué tu madre te ocultó su linaje? –le preguntó la tía Eliza.

−No estoy seguro, supongo que porque a ella le gusta ser independiente.

Los ojos inquisitivos de la tía Eliza, no habían cedido terreno esa noche, Alistear parecía aburrido, tal vez porque Patrick ya le había platicado acerca de todo lo que estaba repitiendo. Y para el punto de vista el muchacho que pensaba que decirlo una vez resultaba aburrido, escucharlo dos veces debía ser como la muerte.

No obstante haciendo gala de su buena educación Alister no bostezó ni una sola vez, aunque era evidente que sentía deseos de hacerlo. Asentía de vez en cuando y sonreía con resignación a la que parecía una interminable cadena de preguntas y respuestas. Patrick se sentía un poco abrumado ante el interrogatorio, pero tenía que portarse bien con la tía que podría darle algún tipo de información valiosa.

Pero al terminar la cena, Patrick no había podido escuchar nada que valiera la pena, se sentía un poco cansado de haber hablado tanto, y ni siquiera había podido ver en persona a David, quien no había salido para nada de su habitación.

Ya era de noche cuando Eliza los acompañó a la salida de la mansión.

−Definitivamente… te pareces mucho a tu madre –le dijo Eliza en un tono que Patrick no supo descifrar si era sarcasmo o en serio.

−Sí, eso me han dicho…

−Sin embargo también te pareces a tu padre.

Alister abrió los ojos y Patrick dio un respingo.

−¿Es que conoció a mi padre?

−¿Tu padre? –preguntó Eliza

−Sí, lo acaba de mencionar –dijo Patrick mirándola con los ojos lleno de esperanza.

−Ah, debes de haberte confundido… −mencionó Eliza –dije a tu madre, a tu madre es a quien conozco…

Patrick entrecerró los ojos… ¿acaso había escuchado mal?

−Bueno es momento que se vayan, ya es de noche, y como no está mi marido le di el día al chofer… espero que no sea la última vez que me visiten.

−Seguro que no –dijo Alistear ya que Patrick seguía sin poder decir nada.

−Hasta pronto entonces.

Eliza se dio la media vuelta y el mayordomo cerró la puerta tras ellos.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. El odio por la familia Andley**

A pesar de que Alistear podía haber pedido un carro de sitio, los dos caminaron por las calles de Chicago… el sol se había ocultado por completo y la luna hacía una débil aparición en el casi oscuro cielo. Patrick caminaba silencioso y su primo le hacía compañía en su callado paseo.

−Patrick… ¿vas a regresar a casa de los Spillman? –preguntó Alistear cuando pensó que el silencio se había alargado demasiado.

−Seguro.

−Pero ya ves que la tía…

−La tía Eliza sabe más de lo que dice… ¿o es que no te diste cuenta de lo que dijo cuando ya nos íbamos?

−Sí, pero también sé que todos dicen que está loca… es posible que se le hayan salido las tuercas…

−¿De verdad crees eso? –preguntó Patrick –o sólo repites lo que dicen en la familia porque no te gustaría creer que todo lo que dice es verdad.

−Dice muchas cosas llenas de veneno –le informó Alistear –habla mal de quien se deje y no me agrada su forma de ser.

−En cuanto se recupere David se convertirá en mi nuevo mejor amigo…

−¿Lo dices en serio?

−Ya lo dije muy en serio cuando se lo pedí a Edna, tal vez tú puedas vivir tranquilo sin hablarles pero yo no, porque hasta hace poco he descubierto que tengo una familia de la que no conocía… y que esa familia sabe más de mi propio padre que yo.

−De eso no estás seguro –añadió Alistear –tal vez lo que dijo la tía Eliza fue para ver que más podía sacarte, mira que sin reservas le contaste tu vida entera.

−No tengo nada que ocultar –señaló Patrick –odio las mentiras y los engaños. Y si no me agrada eso no voy a ser el primero en mentir.

Alistear sonrió con resignación.

−Está bien, no te voy a dejar solo, estaré contigo y trataré de ayudarte, aunque sigo pensando que no vas a ganar nada siendo amigo de ese pretensioso.

Pretensioso, esa era una palabra que le quedaba pequeña a David, que sin necesidad de que Patrick lo buscara se había convertido en la sombra del muchacho… y superando las referencias que Alistear le había dado sobre el primo Spillman, no podía sino darle la razón, no sólo era odioso, era inaguantable.

−En serio, no sé para qué quiere estar aquí a mi lado todo el tiempo –dijo Patrick dos semanas después de la primera visita a casa de los Spillman –no entiendo que puedo tener de interesante…

−¿no lo sabes o finges? –comentó Alistear en medio de risas –te dije que te ibas a arrepentir pero no me hiciste caso.

−Sí, lo se… para la próxima te hago caso –mencionó Patrick.

−¿Y qué van a ir de nuevo a mi casa? –se escuchó una voz entrecortada por la respiración que venía de atrás de ellos.

David, era un chico alto, de cabello lacio y castaño, sus ojos eran de color café, muy parecidos a los de su madre, era evidente que había ido corriendo para alcanzarlos. Patrick sonrió ligeramente… habían pasado casi todas las tardes de las dos últimas semanas en casa de los Spillman, donde Patrick había perdido casi todo el interés, después de esas pocas palabras que o se le habían salido sin querer o que sólo las había dicho para captar la atención del chico había pronunciado Eliza, no había pasado de nuevo. Cada vez le parecía más difícil lograr algo con ella. Pero tampoco quería quitar el dedo del renglón. Aunque eso significara aguantar a David.

−Cuenta con ello.

Alister le lanzó una mirada asesina a Patrick…. Lo comprendía, David se la pasaba hablando de los lugares que había visitado y no dejaba de presumir el carro que su papá le acababa de comprar y sobre las "supuestas chicas" que hacían fila para salir con él. Patrick cada vez creía más en el refrán que decía "dime de que presumes y te diré de que careces"… David era tan arrogante y pretencioso que difícilmente tendría a una chica a sus pies. A nadie le gustaba la gente presumida, eso siempre se lo había dicho su madre, y ahora sabía que eso era verdad… David no le gustaba a nadie, bueno a excepción de dos o tres tipos lamebotas que se clamaban amigos suyos, pero que sabía que lo hacían por encomienda de sus padres que buscaban algún tipo de beneficio con el grupo Spillman.

−¡Oh! −Exclamó David cuando entraban en el carro que les había llevado de la escuela a su mansión −parece que por fin papá llegó de su viaje.

Patrick sonrió, quizá eso era algo bueno, no tendría que soportar toda la tarde escuchando hablar a su primo.

−Supongo que Robin y Sam también vienen con él…

−Sí, hace rato que no veo a mis hermanos…

−Fascinante –dijo Alistear en un tono que demostraba sentir todo lo contrario a lo que acababa de decir.

Bajaron del auto y David se apresuró a entrar a la casa, mientras que Alistear se tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo al igual que Patrick. Caminaron despacio por el adoquinado camino que los llevaba a la entrada de la casa…

−Así que tú eres Patrick ¿o me equivoco? –sonó la voz de una mujer.

Patrick giró la cabeza, buscando a la dueña de la voz. Sus ojos se encontraron con unos ojos café claro casi color miel. Era una chica de tez blanca y cabello oscuro y corto, que hacía resaltar más el color de sus ojos, y que en ese momento parecían casi verdes, tal vez por la ropa que llevaba puesta. Un vestido suelto a la moda, que le llegaba un poco debajo de las rodillas, varios collares de perlas y un adorno de plumas en la cabeza.

−Hola Robin –saludó Alistear.

−¿Desde cuándo vienes de visita?

−¿Es que se me tiene prohibido? –preguntó el joven Cornwell.

−Simplemente se me hizo raro –contestó la chica.

−Pues aquí Patrick que está afianzando lazos familiares –señaló Alistear.

−Pensé que no nos considerabas parte de los Andley –agregó Robin.

−La sangre es más espesa que el agua –comentó el muchacho.

−No deja de parecerme raro.

Patrick la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

−¿y tú no dices nada? ¿es que el ratón te comió la lengua?

−Hola –saludó Patrick –buenas tardes.

−Patético –mencionó la chica.

−¿Perdón?

−Mi madre… has venido sólo a alterarla ¿sabes?

−No, no era mi intención –balbuceó Patrick.

−No le hagas caso –susurró Alistear a su oído.

−Quiero hablar contigo…

−Pues hazlo –dijo Alistear.

−A solas –señaló la chica mirando sólo a Patrick.

Patrick encontró la mirada de Alistear quien asintió levemente la cabeza.

−Está bien –dijo Patrick.

Alistear hizo un mohín de disgusto pero sin decir más entró a la casa, mientras que Patrick seguía a Robin por el camino hasta llegar cerca de una fuente.

−¿Así que eres el hijo bastardo de la recogida?

−¿Perdón?

−¿No te gusta que te digan así? –preguntó Robin con una nota de maldad en sus palabras –sé que mi madre te ha tratado de las mil maravillas en estos días… increíble si me lo preguntas a mí… después de lo que han hecho con los Andley por culpa de tu madre.

−No sé de qué hablas –le interrumpió Patrick.

−No sé si pensar que eres un estúpido o sólo un ignorante –señaló la chica.

Lo miró inquisitivamente durante unos segundos…

−creo que un poco de la primera y un mucho de la segunda –agregó con un dejo de malicia.

−Es que…

−Dije que quería hablar contigo… no que quería que me platicaras tus patéticas excusas.

Patrick apretó los labios y ella sonrío o mejor dicho torció una sonrisa en su boca.

−No sabes nada, y por allí me enteré de que Edna ha sido quien te ha dicho lo que sabes –Robin echó a reír –esa estúpida, si quieres tener información fiel será mejor que no le creas a ella.

Robin se sentó en una banca de piedra que había junto a la fuente y con la mano señaló el lugar a su lado, Patrick se dirigió hasta allí y se sentó.

−Ella es una amateur si me lo preguntas, sabe lo básico de la familia…

−¿Y tú no lo eres?

−Sé igual o más que la tía Elroy, ¿sabes porque?

Patrick negó con la cabeza.

−Tal vez te han comentado que mi madre está loca ¿no?

−Este…

−Tienen que habértelo dicho, a los Andley les encanta hablar al respecto, y puesto que eres tan amigo de los Cornwell, no deben haber tardado en decírtelo… Familia asquerosa.

Patrick entreabrió los labios.

−No te espantes querido… −dijo Robin –el que busca… encuentra, si tanto quieres saber, yo puedo ayudarte, pero no te garantizo que lo que descubras te vaya a gustar.

−Yo sólo…

−Si ya se, sólo quieres saber la verdad ¿no?

−Sí.

−Pues sólo averiguaras lo desleal y mala gente que son esos Andley.

−¿Por qué hablas de ellos con tanto odio? ¬–preguntó Patrick.

−¿Crees que no tengo motivos para odiarlos a todos ellos?

−No se…

−Pues claro, que va a saber un ignorante como tú… mi madre, los odio por como la han tratado, ¿sabías que mi madre lleva la sangre de ellos? Pero que para ellos es más importante una huérfana. Y no me hagas caras, hablo de tu madre, una huérfana sin apellido ni noble cuna, pero que sí, ocupa un lugar más importante en la genealogía de la familia. Mi madre que sólo deseaba complacer a la tía Elroy, se ha visto humillada y maltratada por los "Nobles Andley" que de nobles no tienen nada… son la peor clase de calaña que me ha tocado ver en persona.

Patrick se encogió de hombros, si bien era cierto que él no había tenido mucho contacto con los Andley, sentía que sus venas ardían. No soportaba escuchar a alguien hablar mal de ellos, de su familia.

−Por si no lo sabías tu madre es una huérfana que creció en un orfanato…

−Si lo sé –dijo Patrick conteniéndose de no decirle algo más a Robin.

−Ella llegó a casa de mi madre, es decir de los Leegan cuando era una chiquilla, llegó en calidad de sirvienta, o "dama de compañía" si es que quieres usar un eufemismo, y pues desobedeciendo reglas conoció al resto de los Andley, dicen por allí que tenía mucho carisma y que se ganó su cariño, al final el tío William decidió adoptarla… pero después de un tiempo murió el tío Anthony enfrente de ella, mi madre dice que tu mamá tuvo algo que ver con su muerte.

Patrick bajó la mirada, él no sabía nada de eso, no sabía con exactitud cómo había sido que su madre siendo una huérfana era parte de una familia tan acaudalada como los Andley. Y mucho menos algo acerca de una muerte.

−Mi madre dice que para protegerla todos mintieron al respecto, claro está que mi madre está loca así que nadie le hace caso… después de eso los mandaron a un colegio a Inglaterra donde tu madre seguía sin seguir reglas y puso en ridículo el nombre de la familia como un millón de veces, al final cuando la descubrieron actuando inmoralmente con un compañero del colegio fue que la tía Elroy decidió repudiarla, pero la cosa era que sólo el tío William podía hacerlo y él se negó.

Así que su madre había hecho todo eso, para Patrick su madre siempre había sido algo así como una santa, le tenía en una estima muy alta, pero Robin decía lo contrario y no sólo eso, parecía muy segura de sus palabras.

−Sin embargo abandonó el colegio para seguir al muchacho con la que la habían encontrado, regresó a Chicago y fue cuando se convirtió en enfermera, después de eso vivió un tiempo con un hombre, y aunque resultó ser el tío William que había perdido la memoria, tu madre no sabía nada de eso… en la familia Andley es fácil callar el comportamiento inmoral pero no soportan que la gente les diga las verdades en su cara. Mi madre fue tachada de loca por saber esas conductas inapropiadas…

−Dices que mi madre vivió con un hombre ¿sin casarse?

−¿Es que ahora vas a fingir inocencia? Pues claro que sin casarse… por lo que para cualquiera tú podrías ser hijo del tío William.

−¿El tío William es mi padre?

−¡Oh Dios! –exclamó Robin –no dije eso, dije que para cualquiera, porque fue un hecho conocido por casi todos, incluso fue la razón por la que la despidieron del hospital, por su mal comportamiento.

−Entonces tú sabes quién es mi padre…

−Se muchas más cosas querido –señaló la chica.

Patrick sonrió levemente y pensó que tal vez ahora si sabría la verdad.

−Ahh aquí están –gritó David desde la puerta –ven Patrick mi padre te quiere conocer…

−Si quieres saber más será mejor que nos veamos lejos de ellos –dijo Robin –en especial de mi hermano, que sólo piensa en dinero y como presumirlo…

−¿No te agrada eso? –preguntó Patrick.

−A mí me interesan más otras cosas.

−¿cómo qué? –quiso saber Patrick.

−En parte soy como tú, porque me agrada la verdad y creer que esa verdad en un futuro reivindique a mi madre frente a los que yo más odio pero que ella más ama en el mundo… la familia Andley.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. El tío William.**

Patrick había regresado a su casa esa tarde después de conocer a Robin, cuando entró y vio a su madre cocinando no pudo dejar de pensar en todo lo que le había dicho… sentía que la imagen perfecta que tenía sobre ella se había desvanecido en un momento. "Carisma" "Romper reglas" "Mala conducta". Si lo pensaba fríamente su madre tenía carisma, siempre se ganaba el afecto de la gente a su alrededor, pero al mismo tiempo su hábito de romper las reglas le hacía enemistarse con alguno que otro amante de las leyes. Pero lo que había dicho sobre su mala conducta si era algo nuevo para él. ¿De verdad la habían encontrado en una posición inmoral con un compañero de la escuela? Y si había sido así ¿con quién había sido? Ni siquiera sabía que había asistido a ese prestigioso colegio londinense, menos iba a conocer a los que habían sido sus compañeros.

Sin embargo aunque esa noticia le había afectado, saber que su madre había vivido con un hombre durante mucho tiempo era algo que le daba vueltas a la cabeza "para cualquiera podrías ser hijo del tío William" había mencionado Robin, y tal vez si él supiera quien era su padre eso no le afectaría tanto, nunca había visto ni una foto, para él hasta hacía unos meses el nombre de Mr. White era el que tenía grabado en su cabeza con la imagen de un rostro desconocido, de rasgos que nunca había visto, que de lo único que estaba seguro era de que los ojos de su padre serían azules como los propios.

Podía no reprocharle nada a su madre, jamás le había hecho falta amor, tampoco alimentos o dinero para cubrir las necesidades básicas, pero tal vez su madre no entendía que la figura paterna en la vida de cualquiera es muy importante. Entonces ¿Por qué lo había ocultado? Aunque los primeros años de su vida había creído que su padre estaba muerto, ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de eso.

Al día siguiente se había quedado de ver con Robin y siguiendo las indicaciones de la chica había excluido a Alistear, no le agradaba dejarlo fuera, pero si quería reunir la información necesaria era algo preponderante.

La joven Spillman señaló el lugar de reunión, lo que para Patrick era algo inconveniente ya que desconocía las calles de la ciudad, después de caminar tres veces por la misma calle sin encontrar el restaurante donde se reunirían comenzaba a pensar que la hermana de David había decidido jugarle una broma… dio la media vuelta dispuesto a regresar a su casa.

−¿A dónde crees que vas? –preguntó Robin.

−Hola… lo siento pero creí.

−¿Te perdiste? –dijo ella elevando una ceja en señal de desaprobación.

−Las calles están un poco confusas –se excusó el muchacho.

−Vamos adentro –se limitó a decir Robin.

Patrick no sabía con exactitud que había en esa chica que le hacía obedecerle, sin preguntar nada, la siguió hasta una apartada mesa dentro del restaurante, dejó que ella ordenara la comida y una vez que el mesero se retiró, ella comenzó a hablar.

−Te dije la última vez que yo sabía muchas cosas –mencionó la chica.

Patrick asintió con la cabeza y ella esbozó su sonrisa torcida.

−No te mentí, no me gusta mentir.

−Tampoco a mí –señaló el muchacho.

−Edna se ha limitado a conocer lo que los grandes dicen. Presta atención y piensa que con eso ella descubrió el hilo negro…

−Sabe mucho de la familia.

−Pero no lo más importante –le interrumpió Robin –Edna quiere como todos los mayores ocultar el origen de su madre… ¿sabías que su madre y tu madre se conocieron en el orfanato?

−La señora Cornwell –preguntó asombrado Patrick.

−Sí, tuvo la fortuna de ser adoptada por una familia de mucho dinero y rango social, durante años la gente desconocía el origen de la hija de los bien ponderados Britter. Hasta que estando en el colegio en Londres un día se le escapó la verdad…

−Desconocía eso…

−Lo que desconoces en más grande que el océano Atlántico –señaló la muchacha con un dejo de malicia.

Patrick pensó en lo diferente que habría sido su vida si su madre se hubiera casado con alguien como Archibald Cornwell. Su madre se vería igual de refinada que la madre de Alistear.

−Como podrás darte cuenta, conocer la verdad se ha transformado en un pasatiempo muy entretenido… −dijo Robin.

−Sí eso puedo ver.

−A veces hablar con los criados aunque mi madre lo encuentre detestable puede traer más verdades que hablar con los mayores… y no sólo eso, por allí encontré hace tiempo el diario de mamá. Lo inició casi cuando conoció a tu madre, no dice muchas cosas interesantes, sólo hablaba de lo mal que le caía tu mamá.

−¿En serio?

−Sí, habla mucho de ella y del tío Neal, pero creo que las partes que más llenan es cuando habla del tío Anthony.

−¿Anthony?

−Sí, recuerdas que te dije que el tío Anthony murió…

−Sí, ya recuerdo.

−Bueno, mi madre estaba enamorada él. Al menos es lo que creo al leer su viejo diario. Pero entre eso, los periódicos viejos y otras cosas que he encontrado en el desván de la mansión Andley te puedes enterar de cosas muy interesantes.

−¿Has estado en la mansión Andley?

−Sí, el que odien a mi madre no quiere decir que nos hayan cerrado las puertas, cuando era niña solíamos ir mucho, algo que encontraba detestable, sin embargo ahora cuando tenemos que ir, de inmediato subo al desván… es sorprendente lo que el tío Stear escribía en sus papeles de los inventos, muchos piensan que también estaba algo loco, mas creo que era un poco incomprendido, él estaba enamorado de tu madre, pero decía muy claro que no iba a interponerse en el camino del tío Anthony.

−No entiendo.

−Te dije que tu madre era muy carismática, pues al parecer también lo era coqueta, ya que al ver esos papeles del tío Stear, pude comprobar que no sólo él amaba a tu madre, sino que también el tío Anthony y sí, aunque te sorprenda el tío Archie también. Pero a la muerte del tío Anthony tu madre puso sus ojos en alguien más no en alguno de ellos dos…

−¿De quién?

−Te sorprenderías… es alguien que ahora es muy famoso.

−¿Alguien famoso?

−Sí, el chico con el que fue encontrada en el colegio, mi madre tenía un enamoramiento de él… creo que aún lo tiene, y no puedo culparla, él es muy bien parecido.

Patrick la miró desconcertado, no tenía la menor idea de quien hablaba.

−¿Conoces al actor Terry Grandchester?

−¿El actor de Hollywood?

−Sí, de él hablo… él estudiaba en el Colegio San Pablo, después del escándalo con tu madre se fue a vivir a New York, donde se convirtió en actor, y según lo que dice mi madre es que estuvo a punto de casarse con una actriz muy famosa llamada Susana Marlowe que tuvo que retirarse porque sufrió un accidente, pero que al final no se casó con ella debido a que tu madre fue a buscarlo…

−¿Mi madre y el actor?

−Sí, mamá dice que estaban juntos… si me doy a entender ¿no?

Patrick entendió a la perfección…

−Así que él también podría ser tu padre.

−¿El actor Terry Grandchester?

−Sí −dijo ella.

−Entonces… ¿es el actor o es el tío William?

−Pues… podría ser alguien más… −la muchacha de pronto dio un respingo –agacha la cabeza

Patrick obedeció nuevamente a Robin.

−¿Qué sucede? –preguntó.

−No mires hacía la puerta pero el tío William acaba de entrar al restaurante.

Por primera vez en esa tarde el muchacho desoyó a Robin y levantó la cabeza buscando a la persona que acaba de ingresar al local. Un hombre joven de aspecto elegante y sofisticado caminaba por el pasillo, deseó poder verlo de cerca, tal vez ese hombre era su padre, quería comprobarlo… y como si los dioses concedieran su deseo el bien conocido William Andley atravesó el restaurante y se fue a sentar a una mesa cerca de donde estaban sentados ellos.

Robin, se giró de espaldas para que no la viera, pero Albert la alcanzó a ver, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a su mesa.

−Robin ¿cómo has estado? –saludó el tío.

−Tío William –dijo ella en un tono muy poco amable –¡qué sorpresa!

−Supe que viajaron a New York este mes ¿te divertiste?

−Si no estoy haciendo algo divertido, me encuentro otras actividades con que distraerme –apuntó la chica.

−Buenas tardes –le saludó a Patrick sin apenas mirarlo –lamentó interrumpirles, pero mi sobrina…

−¿Es que no lo reconoces? –preguntó Robin con descaro.

Patrick sintió nerviosismo, habría querido que Robin no hablara más, pero por otra parte deseaba conocer a ese hombre que si bien no era su padre, al menos era la cabeza de la familia a la que pertenecía.

−¿Perdón? –dijo Albert al tiempo que giraba su cabeza para ver a Patrick, al verlo bien su expresión cambió.

−Buenas tardes –mencionó Patrick –yo soy hijo de…

−¿Candy? –preguntó Albert −¿eres el hijo de Candy?

−Así es tío, ¿es que no lo conocías?

−Que torpeza la mía –dijo Albert –sabía de tu existencia, pero no había tenido oportunidad de conocerte en persona, a veces es raro el destino ¿no crees?

−No se preocupe –respondió Patrick.

No podía asegurarlo, pero sintió una ola de tranquilidad que lo invadió, sus ojos… los ojos de Albert y los de él eran muy parecidos… tal vez, tal vez había encontrado a su padre.


End file.
